A bridge section with one detachable lower chord structure each in the area of a side wall of a box girder has been known from WO 93/21390. The arrangement is designed in this way in order for the lower chord structure to be able to be detached in a simple manner from the box girder by pulling out laterally the short horizontal connecting pin.
It is disadvantageous that the lower chord structure is subject not only to tension, but also to bending. In addition, the connecting pins of the lower chord structure are subject to both horizontal and vertical forces. The horizontal forces are generated from the tensile forces, which are introduced into the coupling elements. The vertical forces are generated from the difference in height between the connections at the box girder and the positions of the coupling holes. These vertical forces are superimposed by transverse forces arising from the load on the bridge.
In addition, it must be pointed out that this bridge section has a detachable lower chord structure for a bridge on two supports and also an integrated lower chord structure. When this bridge section is used for a floating bridges, the first-named lower chord structure shall be removed in order to reduce the redundant weight.